Um quartinho qualquer
by Sunny-Diiamonds
Summary: Esta fic não é minha, eu a encontrei em outra língua e agora a traduzi.


Disclaimer: Capcom.

Era uma chata sexta-feira, sem nenhua ação, nada divertido acontecia. A única saída era ir para um bar perto de casa, para não precisar voltar de carro e morrer num acidente.

Chegou e sentou no balcão.

- Hey, Billy! há quanto tempo!

Disse seu amigo Barry. Amigo de velhas e longas batalhas, de velhas expedições desde seu quinnze anos.

— Éh.. Levando em conta que tem mais de uma semana que não apareço é muito tempo mesmo..  
Riram.  
— O de sempre?  
— Não ... Hoje eu vou querer Whiskey... E pode descer a garrafa.  
— Nossa! O que aconteceu pra você querer beber assim?  
— Cada dia a vida fica mais sem graça... Tô chateado.. Briguei com a Ana e juntei as tralhas do apê dela. Então tô 100% sozinho...  
— Então o Whiskey é por minha conta hoje... Só não enche além da conta que não quero ter mandar ninguém verificar se você está vivo amanhã.  
Riram e Barry serviu a garrafa, com uma dose.

Minutos depois, enquanto terminava terceiro copo, Billy viu algo meio diferente no bar de Barry.

— Quem é a garota? Tá contratando agora?

— Éh.. Fim de ano é sempre necessário... Ainda mais que daqui uma semana vou começar a mudar as coisas aquí...

— Mesmo? O que pretende fazer?

— Sei lá.. Um restaurante talvez... Porque sabe, ficar preso aquí não é o meu forte.. Preciso da Umbrela de novo... Quero lutar. Tem uns cantos novos, sabe, que estão dando problema...

— Onde?

— Não sei ao certo.. Pelas bandas da Malásia... Porque não vem com a gente?

— A gente quem?

— A turma das antigas... E a garota...  
— Ela? — quase dizendo pra todo o bar, apontou para o garota morena que servia dois homens sozinhos — Ela não deve ter mais que dezoito anos Barry!

— E você tinha dezesseis quando foi pela primeira vez numa missão...

Com isso, calou a boca de Billy.

— Tudo bem... Vai ser divertido...

Continuou bebendo e conversando, até que viu a garota olhando instintivamente para ele. Estava queimando por dentro com aquele olhar furioso.  
A moça deu uma boa secada nele e "fugiu" para a área de serviços.

— Acho que isso vai... ficar interessante...

"Vou fazer a pirralha entender que lugar de criança é na ESCOLA."  
Morreu de rir com o próprio pensamento e foi até o banheiro. Já estava alterado.

Caminhou até o quartinho. Entrou e se deparou com ela parada de frente ao espelho, com a camisa branca aberta.

Billy sentiu seus olhos fixarem na figura "inocente" a sua frente.

— Ouvi você falando de mim com Barry. Porque se preocupa?

— Você pode morrer garota, sabia? Não é um jogo. Lá na batalha é tudo de verdade...

— E daí? Sou eu, não é você.

— Quantos anos você tem? Dezesseis? Não quero ser atormentado pela lembrança de sua morte pelo resto da vida...

— Pro seu governo, tenho vinte anos e já fiz parte de duas batalhas da Umbrela.  
Apontou pra uma cicatriz no peito. mas não se conteve ao correr os olhos pelos seios bem distribuídos...

— Tá me olhando?

— Talvez.. Por quê?

— Tá me comendo com os olhos...

— Sim.. E daí?

— Daí que não sou uma puta pra você me olhar assim..

— Eu não me importo que não seja.. É gostoso do mesmo jeito...

— Ah não! Tá me cantando?!

— Não. Estou apenas provocando...

— Vou arrebentar tua cara...

E o Rebecca partiu pra cima de Billy... O atacaria com um pouco de suas habilidades de combate corpo a corpo. Ela odiava ser chamado de criança. E isso a deixava consideravelmente irritada.

Desferiu um soco na direção de Billy, que se desviou facilmente.

— Hahahah... Assim só vai se cansar...

Foi atacado mais umas 100 vezes e só se defendia. Não queria machuca-lá...

Longe disso...

A única maneira seria imobilizá-lo. E o fez. A prendeu os braços para trás, deixando-o com o peito pregado na parede.

— Me solta...

— Não..

— Me solta..

— Só se me disser seu nome...

— Afinal de contas? O que você quer?

— Vai dizer?

— Rebecca.

— O meu é Billy... Muito prazer.

E de um só golpe, virou Becca e apertou sua mão..

— O que você quer de mim?

— Não sei. Sabe... Eu realmente não sei.

— Tá brincando! Você vem aquí, me ataca e diz que não sabe o que quer?

— Eu sei o que eu quero, mas não sei se VOCÊ quer..

— Talvez.. Porque não tenta?

— Bom, você poderia ter escapado se quisesse...

E com toda sua masculinidade, atacou os lábios dela, num beijo ardente que a mais nova estranhou. Logo em seguida, correspondeu perfeitamente. Queria trocar carícias com ele desde a hora em que o viu entrar naquele bar.

A língua da moreno adentrou sua boca novamente, com toda a voracidade e luxúria possível. O fez gemer ao mordiscar seu lábio inferior. Estavam quentes.

E os beijos continuaram até que ele migrou para o seu pescoço, fazendo-a ofegar e gemer, completamente arrepiada, completamente sensível.

— Billy... pare...

— Não...

Disse sorrindo enquanto descia suas mãos para os quadris.  
Se esfregavam com força e ela já se notava num estado pior do que ele.

— IEu quero você...

Billy disse. Continuaram se amassando e seguindo até encontrarem a pia, ela sentou-se em cima dela. Não deu outra: Se abduziram e começaram a arrancar suas roupas. A coisa estava saindo do controle e pareciam não se importar com isso. Pareciam ansiar que tal fato ocorresse cada vez mais rápido.

Rebecca deixou-se ser despido e ficou somente com lingerie. Billy lambeu os lábios quando sentiu a pele macia dela contra a sua, lhe beijando enquanto se despia. Ela agarrou-se nos braços dele e o puxou para si com selvageria. "O garota é quente.." Pensou dando um sorriso de lado, enquanto se deixava ter os lábios devorados por aquele anjo.

— Eu quero você billy...

— Me quer?  
— Sim...  
— Onde?  
— E-em mim...

E com isso, Bily se sentiu até doer, tamanha fora a provocação. Pior ainda quando Becca puxou-lhe mais.

Colocou seus dedos na boca dela para que fossem chupados e a morena o fez.. O perfume doce dela se misturava com o amadeirado dele. E quando Billy achou ser o suficiente, ela abaixou as boxers e começou a tocá-lo.

Ela estava preparada preparado, queria...

— Por favor...

— Não quer?

— Não é isso.. É que eu quero sentir...

— Mas pode machucar...

— Não importa.. Eu quero...

Disse, quase num gemido. Estava o deixando louco. E Billy atendeu ao pedido dela...

Posicionou a cabeça de seu membro na entrada e forçou se contra ela. A mais nova emitiu um gemido de dor, que fez parar onde estava, quase pela metade.

— Quer que eu pare?

— N-não... É que... Dói...

Percebeu que tinha se entregado. Sentiu o coração falhar. Agora, certamente pensaria mal dela. Uma virgem tendo sua primeira vez num quartinho...

— V-você é virgem?

— Era até.. segundos atrás...

Rebecca gemeu. Billy sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.. Aquele anjo estava se entregando a ele.. Parecia até meio absurda a situação, mas Billy não saberia o que fazer depois. Continuou a se forçar até que ela gemeu novamente.

— Estou te machucando.. Vou parar.

— N-não! Por favor!

E se apertou contra ele. Ambos sentiram algo quente correr entre eles. Rebbeca estava machucado. Doía tanto, que estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Parecia estar sendo retalhado em dois. E agora, Billy estava completamente nela.

— Calma.. Tá tudo bem...

Disse Billy abraçando-a para tentar acalmá-a. Recomeçou a beija-lá, percorre o nariz sobre seu pescoço, para aliviar a dor um pouco e quando deu por si, ela estava se movendo, acompanhando o ritmo de sua masturbação. Estava excitada, não sentia mais dor, só prazer.

Pouco tempo passou e estavam numa sincronia perfeita, gemendo alto sem se importar se estavam num lugar público ou não. Certamente Barry os acobertaria... Ele não era bobo, e sabia exatamente o que estariam fazendo a esse momento. Riu-se.  
Billy sentiu Rebbeca contrair e dar um gemido mais alto que os outros. Tocara seu ponto fraco.  
Fincou a unha em suas costas e disse:

— E-eu.. Não agüento.. mais...

Estremeceu e deixou-se esvair nele. Contraiu-se e isso foi o suficiente para que ele, ao sentir-se sendo mais apertado que o normal, se esvaísse também, dentro dela.

Descansaram um pouco e Billy saiu de Becca. Ele voltou-se para a moreno e se beijaram.

— E agora?

— Posso te levar pra casa?

Perguntou Billy.

— Pode...

Disse ela ruborizando. Se não estivesse escuro, teria escondido a cara.

Minutos depois, saíram dali. Estavam vermelhos e desgrenhados, mas não ligavam. Barry os olhou com olhar malicioso e riu.

— Está dispensado por hoje Rebecca... E você não está bêbado demais pra dirigir, está Billy?

— Não.. Estou bem, Barry.

E saíram pela porta do bar. Barry permanecia sorrindo e sabia que sua área de serviço estava uma zona.

Meses depois ainda corriam rumores que o quartinho do bar de Barry tinha um poder mágico de juntar casais...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
